


Of Prompts and Pride Month

by CaffeineJunkie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Affirmation, Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pets, Pride Month Prompts, closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineJunkie/pseuds/CaffeineJunkie
Summary: I found cutequeerpositivity's pride month propts calendar on tumblr and figured why not give it a go.All stories will be one shots based around the ships Alex/Maggie & Alex/Lucy (the pairing will be in the chapter title) because I love them both and can't pick, haha!Hope you guys like them <3!Updated: Day 4 - Closet





	1. A/L Trying Not To Get Caught (Most Of The Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: First Kiss
> 
> Alex Danvers did not want Maxwell Lord to catch her in kissy catch, all she had to do was not get caught, simple right?
> 
> Or
> 
> Not all knights in shining armour are tall and come with a horse.

“You kinda have to play Alex. Everyone in 5th grade is playing and like, next year we are going to be in middle school, stop acting like such a baby.” The blonde folded her arms across her chest, eyebrows raised as she stared down her best friend. Alex fiddled with her jacket sleeve and wrinkled her nose. 

“But it’s dumb Vicky and you’re right, we are nearly in middle school! I bet they don’t play these dumb games there! It’s stupid, boys are stupid.” Alex huffed, her face resolutely set in disgust at the thought of being kissed by one of the boys in her class. 

“Oh my god Alex, we aren’t five, it’s not like you are going to catch cooties from them” Vicky rolled her eyes slipping her hand into Alex’s before squeezing slightly and pouting, “Please come and play, it’ll be fun, I told Jake to try and catch me and he said he would, it won’t be as much fun if I know you are off in the library by yourself all moody. Don’t ruin this, anyway, Sarah told me that she Asked Max Lord to try and catch her and he said no because he wanted to catch you! Max Lord Alex! He is super cute! And he wants to kiss you!” Vicky tugged at their linked hands, eyes pulling into the puppy dog expression that never failed to work on the red head. 

Alex’s face pulled into a grimace at the thought of Max catching her, she wanted to say no, absolutely not, but the look that Vicky was shooting her and small niggling doubt that maybe there was something wrong with her because she didn’t want the boys to catch her forced her to take a deep breath and nod her head. She winced slightly at the squeal from her best friend and let herself be tugged over to where everyone was gathering. 

The rules were that you couldn’t leave the small field, there was nowhere to hide that way, after all, the point of the game was to actually get caught, not hide out until the end of recess like Alex would have liked to. But Alex was fast. Really fast. All she had to do was keep moving and not get caught and she would be good. Her nose wrinkled as she caught Max’s eye, he smirked and her stomach rolled in a way not too dissimilar to how it had when she had gotten food poising over the winter break. 

She wasn’t entirely sure that the thought of kissing a boy was supposed to make her feel sick, Vicky had crushes on boys and she had never said that they made her feel sick before, Vicky said it made her tummy feel fluttery, like when you go on a roller coaster, and that it made her feel giddy and giggly. Alex wrinkled her nose and chanced another glance at the boy again. No, Max did not make her feel giddy or giggly in any way, if anything, his smug grin made her want to punch him but her daddy said that she should use her words not her fists.

When the game was called to start Alex pegged it, her feet hitting the ground faster than they had on field day when she had run in the 100m sprint and won first place. She briefly considered asking if Max could chase her when she competed next time as she might get her time up before shanking the thought from her head, a personal best definitely wasn’t worth having Max chase her, she wasn’t entirely sure that anything was worth having Max chase her. 

She watched Vicky get caught, then Sarah and Felix and Tommy were caught. Once caught the Runner and the Catcher stood at the edge of the field to watch the rest of the game play out. Rather quickly the sidelines filled up, the runners not really putting their best efforts into not get caught as they blushed and giggled as innocent hand kisses and cheek kisses were exchanged. 

Not many people were left in the game, only 5 runners, as it turned out it wasn’t just Max that had set his eyes on catching Alex as Rick Malverne also seemed to be avoiding the few other runners left of the pitch all of which were putting in minimal effort to escape bar Vasquez who also seemed to be putting up just as much of a fight as Alex. She dived out of the way as Rick tried to grab her from her left just as she realized she had stepped right into the path of Max. Her eyes widened as she realized there was no way to get out now, if she turned she’d run right into Rick and if she carried on then Max would catch her. 

Her stomach rolled again and she felt her heart drop at the thought. She closed her eyes, and scrunched up her face as she waited for one of them to catch her when she felt and hand close round her wrist. It was soft, not too unlike when Vicky held her hand, she hadn’t thought that either Max’s or Rick’s hand would feel like that, it wasn’t unpleasant at all, kind of nice whilst she had her eyes shut and could pretend it wasn’t attached to one of the boys she had been trying to escape from. 

The giggling and chatter from around her had gone silent though and all the feet that had been stampeding round the grass only two seconds ago had all stopped. Alex forced herself to open her eyes to see what had caused the commotion, even the teachers struggled to achieve the level of silence that had just suddenly descended on the playground. The first things she saw was two livid faces staring to her left, both much too far away for either of them to have been holding her wrist triumphantly. 

Her brow furrowed slightly as she took it in, if not them then … her head whipped to the side to see none other than Lucy Lane, tiny, but still looking every bit as fierce as the two boys across from her and her heart stuttered. Girls never caught girls. Was that even allowed? Alex swallowed as she felt a familiar heat crawl its way up to her cheeks, staining them a brilliant shade of red. 

The shame that usually accompanied a blush like this never came though, she felt warm but not exactly like she did when she got an answer wrong or she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have been like sneaking her vegetables into her napkin. In reality it had been all of about five seconds, but to Alex it felt like hours had stretched out since she had been caught, her confusion was shattered thought when she felt the hand on her wrist slip into her own hand, gripping tightly as the smaller girl matched forward, her free hand pointing her finger at both of the boys. 

“You!” she ground out angrily “And you, both of you. Get lost! Can’t you see she didn’t actually want you to catch her! She spent the whole flipping game trying to get away from you both and you still saw it as some kind of macho challenge. Why? So you can brag to your friends that you got to kiss a girl who didn’t want you to?” Her glare deepened further as Rick stuttered slightly. 

Max, however, wasn’t about to drop it. Alex was supposed to be his, he had wanted to catch her, he had told everyone that after all and the fact that he lost out and to a girl no less, well, Max was fuming. He was embarrassed and there was no way he was walking away from this game as the only one feeling this way.

“Fine, you caught her Lane, fair and square!” His anger slipped away from his face as a cocky expression took over, his arms folding as he quirked his eyebrows. “You know the rules though. You’ve got to kiss her now. And since you’re so keen to be her knight in shining armor, you have to kiss her on the lips. I mean, only the babies kiss on the cheeks or the hand.” It was bravado, no one else on the field had kissed on the lips and Alex knew it. But it was also a challenge, a challenge issued so that everyone in the class could hear. “Or, I guess you could let her go, Lane. Then one of us could catch her and you don’t have to kiss a girl, your choice”

Alex’s hand tightened at the thought of Lucy letting her go. The minute the smaller girl let go of her hand she knew Max would pounce and then there would be no way out. She took a small step back as her nose wrinkled at the thought. “If kissing her would mean you’d not get to lay your greasy fingers on her then I would, easily, but I’m not like you! I’m not about to kiss a girl who hasn’t even said she wants …” her words were cut off as Alex tugged on her hand and darted forward. It wasn’t anything more than a peck, quick and barely there, almost as if it hadn’t happened. She was pretty sure she had missed most of Lucy’s lips in her hurry, but it was a kiss on the mouth either way and it didn’t escape her notice that the kiss left her tummy feeling a lot like Vicky had described boys making hers feel. 

The silence that had surrounded them since the moment Lucy had caught her was suddenly broken as hushed whispers suddenly started up from the sidelines and the sudden feeling that everyone has just seen her kissing a girl chased away all thoughts of how the kiss had made her feel. Then someone called out from the crowd, “Aww, look at Max’s face!” The whispers broke way to laughter as someone else called out, “Someone’s a sore loser” followed by another voice of “Serves him right!” the rest of the comments were drowned out as the ten and eleven year olds all started talking over one another, splitting off into their friendship groups and dispersing, the game well and truly over. 

Alex dropped Lucy’s hand like she had been burned as her cheeks flamed red. “Thanks for catching me Lucy, I’m sorry I kissed you like that I just … I know you shouldn’t kiss someone without asking but you kind of said that you would and I just …” She bit her lip and wrinkled her nose “I really didn’t want to kiss Max. I’m sorry” The smaller girl shook her head and laughed, pushing at Alex’s arm slightly. 

“Don’t be stupid, Alex” she rolled her eyes, “It was just a kiss. Plus, I did catch you and I said I would kiss you so” She shrugged, “I’m just glad I got to yell at that slimy arsehole” as the mild swear slipped from her lips she giggled, Alex couldn’t help looking up and giggling too and with it the reminder that even though they were nearly in middle school they were really just still kids too. 

“You shouldn’t let her make you do things you don’t want to though, Alex” Lucy commented, frowning slightly.

“Who?” she questioned, not sure where the conversation had taken a turn. They certainly weren’t talking about Max anymore.

“Vicky. I heard her before. You said you didn’t want to play and she told you you had to. I know you two are best friends but she doesn’t seem much of a friend if she is making you do things you don’t want to” Lucy signed, before shrugging her shoulders, “But your choice. We’ve still got ten minutes of recess left, you want to race? I bet you can’t beat me!”

 

After that things shifted for Alex slightly, she spent less time with Vicky and more and more with Lucy. Lucy was fun, she was tough and smart and always made her laugh, instead of nail painting and talking about boys they played with nerf guns and talked about whether surfing was better or softball. At some point along the way things changed, she found herself asking if she could work with Lucy on group projects and when her mum said she could have a sleep over it was Lucy she wanted instead. She wasn’t sure when she stopped calling Vicky her best friend and gave the title to Lucy instead but she knew that she deserved it much more than Vicky ever had. 

The three years of Middle school flew by and she had thought that High School would be much slower and whilst there were days that felt like school had dragged on forever there were others when they looked back and it felt like no time had passed at all. A lot of things had changed over the years but one of the things that hadn’t was the weird feeling in her stomach whenever she kissed boys. 

It never felt like the silly little kiss she had given Lucy all those years ago and there were some days when Alex thought that maybe she had made it up in her head. Maybe she had listened too many times to Vicky taking about what kissing was supposed to feel like and her brain had made up the butterflies and the way her heart had sped up. 

But when she let herself think about it, really think about it, she knew that wasn’t true. She still got the butterflies when Lucy held her hand and at sleepovers when her best friend shared the bed with her her heart felt like it would beat all the way out of her chest. It wasn’t too long after Kara had come to live with them that she had had to acknowledge it. Kara had commented at the breakfast table a few days later about nightmares and had asked if Alex got them too because she’d heard her heartbeat going crazy the night Lucy slept over. 

Alex’s face had flushed bright red and she had kicked the younger girl under the table as hard as she could. It didn’t matter that Kara would barely feel it, the intent was clear. “Oh my god, you are such a freak! Why are you listening to my heartbeat?!” She had yelled before excusing herself from the table, ignoring the protests from her parents about being nicer to her sister. 

After that life got dark. Things with Kara complicated things, then her dad died and her mum, in all her brilliant coping skills, took the metaphorical world from her shoulders and squarely deposited it on Alex’s along with a scathing commentary about how poorly she was doing at managing it. 

Questions about liking boys or girls didn’t seem so important any more, just something else that her mother would berate her for. The animosity she had once felt for her sister had dissipated and suddenly Alex found herself making sure that nothing would ever hurt her even if it came at the expense of her own happiness. It wasn’t like she had cut Lucy out, but suddenly there was less time for her and, despite the fact that it hurt every time she thought about it, she couldn’t let herself dwell on why losing Lucy felt so terrible. 

It had been six months. Six months of not answering texts, six months of working too hard and sneaking alcohol from the cupboard when her mother wasn’t looking. Six months of fist fights with bullies and heated arguments with her mother. Six months until Lucy Lane, tiny but fierce, barged her way into Alex’s bedroom and pointing her finger at Alex with a scowl that reminded her of the first day they became friends. 

“No! You don’t get to do this Alex! You don’t get to just cut me out and walk away, I get it, things have been shitty, they really have! I know that! But you don’t get to just pretend like we never knew each other. You can’t just expect for me to sit here and watch you spiral and destroy yourself. That’s not you, I know it’s not you. You’re not being fair, you’re my best friend Alex and you won’t even look at me. What did I even do? ”

“Please Luce, I don’t want to talk about this. You don’t get it …” 

“Of course I don’t get it! How am I supposed to get it? You won’t talk to me! You won’t tell me what is wrong, why you won’t …”

“Oh for gods sake Lucy. Stop! Just drop it okay!” 

“Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you!”

“I like you okay?” She yelled, the words she had tried to keep locked up in her mind for months tumbling out of her mouth before she could catch them and lock them away again, “I like you and I am not supposed to and all this other shit that is going on is hard enough to deal with without having a stupid crush on my straight best friend. I like you and I know I shouldn’t and I just need you to leave me alone whilst I …” 

Her words were cut off effectively as the smaller girl’s lips crashed into her own. It was messy, hurried, spurred on by the heat of the moment as fingers clutched at each other as if any moment the world would come crashing back to reality and they would just be Alex and Lucy best friends again instead of two people who kissed each other. Everything screamed at Alex that it was wrong, that she should stop, that Lucy was kissing her to protect her like back when they were eleven. 

But this didn’t feel like that kiss. Her whole body buzzed with something raw, something she had never felt before making the silly little butterflies seem so innocent and childish. There was lips and tongues and hands gripping at hips and not enough oxygen and her head felt like it was swimming and she felt as if any moment she might wake up. Finally dragging herself away, breathing labored she rested her head against Lucy’s, her eyes still closed almost scared of what she would see if she opened her eyes.

Then she felt the shifting in her arms as a sudden giggle erupted from Lucy. In all the time they’d been friends she didn’t think she had ever heard hard-as-nails –fight-me-I-dare-you Lucy make a noise like that. She pulled back slightly, her brow furrowed in confusion as Lucy slipped her fingers up and tangled them in the hair at the base of her neck. “I’ve literally openly flirted with you for three years and you still seem to think I’m straight?” 

Alex’s mouth hung open slightly in shock and she shook her head, “you’ve been flirting with me?” 

The giggle slipped from Lucy’s lips again and Alex decided then and there that she had never heard a better sound before in her life. “Yes you dork, for someone so smart you can be incredibly slow sometimes.” Lucy shot the taller girl a smirk at the indignant look on her face. “But now, does this mean you’ve stopped running enough to let me catch you?” She asked, her voice dropping quieter as she pulled Alex back in closer.

The smile split across Alex’s face as she nodded her head, “I’m all yours Luce, I’m not even trying to not get caught”


	2. A/L Hardened War Dog or Soft Pupper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Pets
> 
> There was about a million reasons why Alex should have said no.
> 
> Or
> 
> Puppy dog eyes should be illegal.

Lucy watched from the sidelines, her teeth worrying her lower lip as she nervously awaited the results. This was the final test for the trainees in the field, this would sort out the runts unable to face the battlefield from the ones ready to face down war. She crossed her fingers as she zeroed in on one particular trainee, she had struggled in the training, practically perfect in everyway but one; there was just too much heart in her. The major leaned in closer to scrutinize the line up, she would be going 6th, this was her last chance. “Come on, you can do it” she murmured under her breath. 

The uniform fitted perfectly, custom made and specially tailored just right for maximum efficiency. Side by side with the others, she fit the bill, eager, excited, patient and obedient, just like they had been trained, each one of them ready to act at command. Now it was time so show their worth. One by one they were let into the training arena, each one diligently carrying out the tasks barked at them from the commanding officer. Each one completing the course to the highest standard, they’d been training for this, only the best of the best made it this far. 

Then it was her turn, the command was called, the rookie posing as a criminal just ahead and she raced forwards as fast as she could, the command whistling in her ears as her concentration lapsed. All she had to do was follow the order. Lucy watched as she saw the second that the order was going to be disobeyed. 

Paws pounced up at the shoulders of the rookie as he fell to the floor, a long pink tongue eagerly trying to seek out any skin to cover in big slobbery doggy kisses as her tail wagged nineteen to the dozen. Lucy’s forehead hit her palm as she watched the puppy with a groan. One more round, that was all she had to get through. One more round. Pushing the door open into the training area she stalked out. “You were supposed to attack the criminal you big doofus, not love him to death” 

At the sound of Lucy’s voice the dog, all paws and ears still in her infancy, lumbered over butting her head at the major and gazing up at her with big dopey eyes. Dropping to her knees Lucy couldn’t hold back a chuckle, “You definitely aren’t made to be a war dog are you? Why’d you have to go and be my favorite, huh?” The trainers tried to hide their smiles behind their hands. Lucy was known for being a hardass. No-one crossed her if they could help it and there were rumors that she’d made a rookie piss his pants just by glaring at him once.

Yet when it came to the puppies, she was mush. The hard exterior dropping instantly to baby voices and sweet nothings as she doted on the babies training for war. Whisky had caught her particular interest right from the start though. She’d always been a softie, whining when Lucy left and more than content to try and fit her entire body onto Lucy’s lap, even as she got bigger and no longer fit comfortably. “Now what will we do with you!” Lucy pouted, she didn’t want to say goodbye to the puppy but they couldn’t keep her around if she wasn’t able to attack the enemy. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the dogs to struggle at this stage. Around fifty percent of them lacked the right levels of aggression to make it all the way through the training, but Lucy had had high hopes for Whisky. She bit down hard on her lip as she buried her face into the soft fur of the German Shepherd, trying to reign in her disappointment that they’d have to let her go when the voice of one of the trainers called out to her, “You know, there is something you could do …” 

***

“Shh!” Lucy hissed, tiptoeing into the apartment trying to make as little noise as possible. It was late, or early really, dependent on how you liked to look at it. “Stop wiggling, would you, I know it’s all new and exciting but if you would just …” Her voice broke away as the light snapped on and a harsh sleep roughed voice called out effectively letting her know that her cover had been blown.

“What the fuck?” stood in the doorway, a scowl on her face more intimidating than she was sure even her father could muster despite wearing only a small pair of boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt with a nerdy chemistry joke on it, Alex Danvers stared her down. “Lucy, that better not be what I think it is.” 

Lucy grinned sheepishly as she lowered the excitable puppy to the floor, “Okay, don’t be mad but, she just tried so hard Alex!” she took a couple of tentative steps forward, eyes wide and pout clearly displayed across her face. “She’s such a good girl, a really good girl. She’s so well trained and listens to all orders, she’s just a little too friendly is all. She can’t do the whole attacking criminals thing but other than that she is perfect, honest she is!” 

Alex hadn’t moved, her face still set in a stony gaze as the shorter girl took the last few steps until she was right in Alex’s space, “Please, Al, pretty please?” her fingers were trailing up her sides now, soft, almost impossibly gentle as she pleaded. Alex opened her mouth to say no, honest to God she did. They couldn’t have a dog, not when neither of them were home half the time, not when this felt like an incredibly big step. Moving in together had been one thing, but a dog together? That was serious and Alex wasn’t sure that they were ready for it. 

It was for this reason she was saying no. Her foot was down. What was Lucy even thinking of! Especially when they hadn’t even talked about it, hell, Alex didn’t even know Lucy wanted a dog, nevermind ready to bring one home and start up a hallmark family. Before the words could slip out of her mouth though a small whine caught her attention, the puppy was pressed right up against her leg as it wiggled its body as close to her as possible. It’s eyes were just as big and wide as her girlfriends, fixing her with the same I’m-Lucy-Fucking-Lane-and-I’m-totally-adorable-and-you-can’t-say-no stare that was being directed her way right now. 

Alex sighed, her girlfriend having effectively wrapped herself around her upper body and the puppy having taken residence at her feet. “Oh for fucks sake! I’m going to regret this!” She ground out, shooting a glare at the both of them as Lucy crashed her lips into Alex’s. She was smiling too much to be able to kiss her properly but it didn’t stop her from trying. 

“I promise you you wont, you’re gonna love Whisky. Besides, you have so much in common already, you both love me, you’re both adorable, you both love running …” Lucy paused, dis-entangling herself from her girlfriend as she sauntered off towards the bedroom before throwing a last comment over her shoulder, a shit eating grin splitting across her face, “you both love it when I call you my good girl” The giggle that followed the remark had Alex’s face heating up, the blush reaching all the way to the tips of her ears as she groaned. 

Whisky cocked her head to the side as she looked up at her new owner, “I don’t know who’s going to cause me more trouble, you or her” she mumbled before bending down to scratch the puppy’s ears and drop a kiss to the top of her head. The soft woof and slobbery, wet kiss she received in reply had her laughing, “Yeah, you are definitely right, she’ll always be the one causing trouble for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I was going to continue this but I was thinking about it all day at work and now ... whooops there it is! Un-edited (you wouldn't expect more of me really now would you?), hope you guys like it! let me know in the comments what you think! :)


	3. A/M I’ve been trying realy hard to be extra good, I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Affirmation
> 
> Jamie Sawer-Danvers needed to absolutely be the very best she could be for her Mommy and Mamma but making breakfast in bed for them is a little difficult when you can't reach the top shelf.
> 
> Or
> 
> Jamie is worried and her Mommy and Mamma make sure she knows she doesn't need to be.

Feet kicking against the back of the car sear, the lights flashed gaudily in a way that usually would make her smile but today her mind was elsewhere. More specifically, her mind was back on the playground. She sighed softly, turning her head to stare out of the window. She vaguely registered her Mama asking how school was as she shrugged her shoulders, “good”. She knew it wasn’t convincing, but, she also knew her mama wouldn’t push the subject if she didn’t want to talk. 

Though it wasn’t necessarily that she didn’t want to talk, it was that she didn’t know how to talk about this. Didn’t know how to bring it up, if she was even allowed to bring it up. There was the small part of her, in the very back of her mind, that was scared of the answers she might get too. So instead she kicked her feet against the back of the chair again, took a deep breath and forced a smile, “Sophie brought cupcakes in for her birthday today, they were decorated like mermaids, with blue and pink frosting and glitter that you could eat and Mr. Andrews took such a big bite he got frosting on his nose. It was funny.” 

Her Mama’s hand reached back for a moment as they stopped at the stop light, gently resting on her knee and squeezing as she turned to look into the back seat, “Sounds like it was a pretty fun day”. The look sent her way was one she recognized. It was the same one she was used to when her Mama got called out late on a job and had to go. The smile that was supposed to be happy and believable but never quite reached up to touch her eyes. 

Mama was sad that there was something wrong and she wasn’t saying what it was, but she couldn’t tell Mama what was wrong because if she did then it might make it real, it might make it actually happen. Mommy and Mama might not have thought about it but if she said it out loud then they might start thinking about it. It was like when someone says something then tells you to forget they said it, it only makes you think about it more. The frown slipped back up to her face gathering up a small crinkle between her eyebrows and she turned her head back to stare out of the window again to avoid Mama seeing it.

 

It had been three days since the playground incident and Jamie had been doing everything she could think of around the house to make Mommy and Mama happy. This included cleaning her room, staying as quiet as possible and not getting out of bed after bedtime, even though some nights the shadows on the walls looked just a little bit too much like bad guys sneaking into her room. 

Big girls didn’t get scare of things like that. Brave girls definitely didn’t and Mama and Mommy loved it when she was brave, they’d always smile and tell her how good she was. Good girls were good and stayed in their own beds. So, instead of running into the room down the hall where she knew she could crawl up between Mommy and Mama and no bad guys could ever get her, she threw the covers up over her head instead, squeezed her eyes tight shut and pretended she was in a space pod made entirely of an invisible metal and that no-one could open it up but her. 

She’d been so good, had been doing so well at being good when it all went wrong, she had just wanted to make breakfast for Mommy and Mama. Mommy and helped her make breakfast in bed for Mama on Mothers day and she had loved it and it had made her really happy and she really wanted to make both Mommy and Mama happy. She just wasn’t quite tall enough to reach the orange juice on the top shelf in the refrigerator and she though that, maybe, if she went right up onto her tippy toes she might just be able to reach. 

Her fingertips brushed against the carton as she used her left hand on the shelf to help her reach just that little bit higher when she felt it wobble. Before she could let go the shelf pulled loose, smashing to the ground bringing eggs, juice and the left overs from last night lasagna crashing to the floor. 

Her face was pulled into one of pure shock, the noise had been so loud that there was no way that she hadn’t been heard and, sure enough, not two minutes later she watched her Mommy run into the room, gun fixed tightly in her hand as she quickly scanned the room. Her Mama was right at her heels as Mommy clicked the safety on, dropping the gun onto the counter and double speed made her way over to the commotion. 

Jamie’s lip wobbled despite her trying to stop it. Good girls didn’t cry. She hadn’t even noticed Mommy had run straight over to her, everything felt like it was moving so slowly but it had just barely been two minutes since she had pulled the shelf down. “Hey hey hey,” she heard her Mommy soothe, her hands darting out to check at her legs and arms for cuts or bruises, “Are you okay, Darling. Are you hurt, did anything fall on you?” 

Mama slipped out of the room, two guns in her hand as she went to lock them back up safely away from small hands. Alex was with Jamie and as much as she had wanted to rush over as well, she was taking no chances with leaving guns out once they were sure there was no danger. 

Jamie shook her head just before the damn broke, the little girl flinging herself into her Mommy and wrapping her arms tightly around her neck as she sobbed. “I’m sorry Mommy, I’m so so sorry. Please don’t send me away. I didn’t mean to be naughty. I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Oh Jamie, what are you talking about? We aren’t sending you anywhere!” Her Mommy, stood up, holding Jamie tightly to her as she pressed kisses into her hair, softly shushing the small girl. 

“Alex, What’s wrong, is she okay? Baby Girl are you hurt” Mama asked as she walked back into the room. She was by her side in three strides as a soothing hand gently moved her hair behind her ear before settling on her back.

“She’s fine, Mags, I think we might need to have a little talk though once she’s calmed down. Is that okay, Honey?” Jamie’s tummy dropped, it was the ‘forget I said it’ moment. She’d said the words and now Mommy and Mama were thinking about sending her away. Her arms tightened slightly at the words, scared to let go but she bobbed her head anyway. 

It took almost ten minutes for her to reign her tears back in, her eyes were red and her nose was runny but Mama had gotten a warm damp towel and was already wiping away the mess on her face gently, “That’s much better Baby Girl, no more tears, eh?” Jamie nodded, despite her breathing still being interrupted every few seconds by a small soft hiccup. “Why on earth would you think we want to send you away Baby Girl?” 

Her Mommy shifted, dragging Jamie’s hair back out of her face and tucking it behind her ears. “We don’t want you to go anywhere, we want you right here, with us, always, forever, okay?”

Jamie nodded again and took a deep breath, “It’s just that Adam at school said you’re not my real parents. He said that you just took me in like they took in a stray puppy because it was cute. But that you’d get bored of me like they had with Roxie and that if I was naughty that I’d get sent away like they sent away the puppy because she kept chewing things and peeing on the floor even though it’s not her fault because she was just a puppy. He said that you’d want your own kids. Real kids because strays always came with problems and that they aren’t worth the effort. So, I’ve been trying to be extra good so you don’t send me away because I am a problem.” The words tumbled out of her mouth almost before she could stop them and once they had started it was even harder to not let absolutely everything out. 

Mommy looked angry, really really angry but Mama’s face was soft, her eyebrows drawn up and a sad smile on her lips. “Oh Baby, even if you were the naughtiest, baddest most trouble causing kid ever we would still love you and we would still never send you away. As it is, we got real lucky because you, Jamie, are amazing and kind and sweet and beautiful and everything we could have ever, ever wished for from a daughter, absolutely everything. You are our perfect, wonderful little girl and absolutely nothing will ever change that, okay?” 

“Mama’s right, you will always, always, always be our baby girl, no matter what. And if we decide all together, as a family, and that includes you missy and your opinion” Mommy, prodded a finger lightly into her side causing a small giggle to slip out, “that we all want to add a little brother or sister to our family, that won’t even for one millisecond change how much we love you! And you aren’t going to be perfect, you’ll mess up, and there will be days when you’ll be angry with us and there will be days when we are mad with you too but it will never ever mean we don’t love you. It’ll never ever mean we will want to send you away”

“Promise?” 

“Pinkie Promise.” Mama confirmed, latching her pinkie finger around Mommy’s and holding them out to Jamie for her add her own pinkie in to seal the deal. 

Jamie smiled, wrapping her arms around the necks of both her Mommy and her Mama, “I love you. I think that maybe I might like being a big sister. Maybe, one day, not today I don’t think though”.

Mama chuckled as she pulled Jamie into her lap and Mommy stood up, walking over the side and picking up her phone, “How about you two have another go at breakfast, eh? I’m just going to make a call to Adam’s mum”

Mama grinned, leaning closer into Jamie, “You know, your Mommy can be scary sometimes, I’m really really glad I’m not Adam’s mum right now.” Jamie giggled and nodded, “Me too Mama!”

The handwritten letter of apology sat on her desk Monday morning when she got into school and Jamie couldn’t help but think she really did have the very best Mommy and Mama that anyone could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, these are getting later and later, I will try and catch up at some point!! Hope you liked this, I know it is a little different take on Affirmation but I feel like we get to see Maggie and Alex looking after each other all the time and I wanted to write something that was seperate to that. <3 Let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. A/M A Bit Of Closet Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Closet
> 
> Maggie can't find her favourite leather jacket anywhere that it should be, maybe Alex has seen it around somewhere?
> 
> Or
> 
> The one where Maggie can be pretty oblivious sometimes.

It started with a jacket. 

An innocuous little thing really. It was hot and Alex’s air-con was broken on one of the hottest days of the year so it was only logical for Maggie to slip the jacket from her shoulders and drape it over the back of the sofa. It wasn’t really Maggie’s fault that Alex was so damn distracting that when she left the next day she had forgotten she had ever even bought the jacket, never mind left it behind. 

Then it was the beautiful dress she’d worn to the fancy restaurant Kara and Lena had dragged them to. “I mean, you look absolutely stunning in that babe, but there is no way you can wear it out of the apartment at 9 am in the morning without people being all judgey, just borrow something of mine.” 

After that it was t-shirts and jeans, the occasional hoodie, underwear, a spare work uniform and at least half a dozen odd socks. It hit the point where it no longer felt like she was forgetting clothing but more just doing her laundry in a different location. After all, it wasn’t like she didn’t spend most nights at her girlfriend’s apartment and being able to chose what to wear the next day was definitely a bonus over re-wearing the clothes from the night before or having to roll the sleeves and legs of anything she borrowed from Alex. The latter, of course, was always accompanied by teasing comments about being vertically challenged. 

That didn’t mean she didn’t like wearing Alex’s clothing though. The first time she had borrowed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top Alex had, in a bout of loosing all of the grace and poise she commanded in the field, promptly tripped over her own feet before dragging her right back to the bedroom. She had smirked and teased her girlfriend about it until two days later she walked through the door into the apartment after a late shift to find Alex curled up in one of her old hoodies. 

It was hard to explain the rush of feelings that hit Maggie in that moment, however, if she happened to leave two, or three or maybe even five more of her hoodies at Alex’s in the week that followed she would swear blind it had absolutely nothing to do with the fluttering in her stomach every time she saw Alex had stolen one. 

Another benefit, Maggie had found, of leaving her clothing at Alex’s apartment was that when Alex was doing her laundry she’d throw Maggie’s dirty clothing in with hers. The days that she would pull a shirt on to find it smelling just like Alex’s laundry powder were always good ones. She would smile more, not grumble once at the mountain of paperwork and even glare at the rookies less. 

So, despite the fact that she couldn’t exactly pin point when things had shifted or even knew what it all meant, Maggie loved every minute of it. That was until, she lost something. Her leather jacket, her absolute favorite leather jacket. Impossibly soft, cozy, went with every pair of jeans she owned coupled with the fact she knew she looked pretty damn hot in it the thought of having lost it didn’t sit well with her. 

She’d already scoured everywhere at her own place, checking every draw, cupboard and hook twice and even having gone as far as pulling everything out from under her bed just in case. Really, the only place it could have been was Alex’s, it should have been the first place she looked if she was honest with herself. More than half her clothes seemed to have migrated to Alex’s over the past few months of being together, she’d have actually been shocked if she’d found it at her own place. 

“Hey Babe” she called out to Alex as she checked the coat hooks by the door, “have you seen my leather jacket? The one I wear all the time, I can’t find it anywhere back at my place” 

Alex looked up from the paper she was reading, pausing to think for a moment, “have you checked your side of the closet? I was doing some tidying the other day, I might have popped it in there instead of the coat hook by accident.” Maggie had frozen, the words washing over her as she struggled to take them in. “Mags?” Alex frowned, depositing the paper onto the table as she walked over to the statue like woman.

“Wait, what? What did you say?” Maggie asked, her hands reaching out to pull Alex’s body into her own as the taller woman ventured close enough. 

“That I tidied up on Tuesday?” Alex replied confused, moving her hand up to tuck Maggie’s hair behind her ear. 

“No, not that, I meant the … you said my side of the closet?” 

“Uhm, yeah? That’s where people usually put clothes.”

She chuckled, her dimples proudly on display as she struggled to hide the smile she was sporting. “Yeah, but when did I get my own side of the closet, Danvers?” 

It was Alex’s turn to laugh and she shook her head, “And you call yourself a detective, Sawyer? Its been yours for about two months now. How can you have not noticed that everything of yours is on the left hand side and everything of mine on the right? That said, a couple of your hoodies might have found their way to my side of the closet, no fault of my own though, of course, completely accidental.” She smirked, tugging at Maggie’s hand to lead her to the small space in question. 

As the door was opened for her, Alex pointing out the layout with gently digs about how obvious it was that she had her own side, Maggie felt a small lump rise up in her throat as she ignored the slight burn behind her eyes. It was only a bit of closet space, she needed to get a grip. But, God, it felt like so much more. Because it wasn’t just the closet space, it was the fact that this beautiful, amazing woman was clearing space in her life to make sure Maggie had a place. She spun round quick, circling her arms around Alex’s waist and squeezing slightly.

Biting her lip slightly she tried to reign in the grin she knew must be plastered all over her face, “I love you Alex” she murmured before closing the distance and pressing her lips to her girlfriends. If Maggie could have stopped time and kept that moment forever she would have but all too soon they were pulling away. 

Alex nuzzled her nose into the crook of Maggie’s neck as her fingers tightened at her waist. “Is now a good time to let you know you also have your very own draw in the dresser too?”

The lost jacket, tucked securely in Maggie’s side of the closet, was swiftly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sanvers, this time focusing a little more on them <3 I love them!   
> Unedited again. I'd apologies but I know I'll only do it again!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read any of my other stuff you will know by now that this is not edited because I suck. Let me know what you guys think in the comments below; this was only supposed to be a quick drabble for the pride month prompts challenge but I got carried away. If I decide to keep going with the challenge I’ll probably change the name of this fic and add the other one shots into this so I don’t spam up my account haha! Hope you guys liked it and tell me if you think I should keep up the challenge!! For anyone who is interested in taking up the challenge too here is the link: https://cutequeerpositivity.tumblr.com/post/174253135951/the-2018-pride-prompt-calendar-is-here-everyone Thank for reading!!


End file.
